


one by one

by kuntens



Series: once upon a time [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blood Kink, Car Sex, Degrading kink, M/M, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Vampires, Verbal Humiliation, Werewolves, Witches, more tags will be added as more chapters are published!, the amount of discussing deep matters while being naked in these is almost absurd, these tags make it seem like that but uh. no smut for minors don't worry, this is just like..... angst angst angst smut angst smut fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuntens/pseuds/kuntens
Summary: collection of drabbles for the different couples of the ouat universe.





	1. danger │ yuta x jaehyun

**Author's Note:**

> _after 18 and life, i've noticed that i won't have enough time to write full length works for each couple of this universe, (though i have a prequel to it focusing on johnil & kunten in works) which i'm why i've decided to make this drabble collection. most of these won't be part of the actual storyline, they're just stuff i wanted to write lol... enjoy._
>
>>  
>> 
>> //[ **tumblr**](https://solaregf.tumblr.com) // [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/movegf)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> genre: romance, smut
> 
> pairing: human!jaehyun x witch!yuta
> 
> time period: modern era
> 
> summary: yuta was just wondering how a ‘normal’ halloween was supposed to be, but it didn’t go as planned after the presence of the one person he expected the least appeared.
> 
> warnings: lowkey exhibitionism kink, lowkey ‘sir’ kink, semipublic sex, car sex, alcohol mention
> 
> (just a heads up, the part where there’s music mentioned you can imagine taemin’s sexuality or move, or something similar to that.)

_Of course he’s here._

The man began parting the crowd to move towards the one he spotted. He was gaining multiple weird stares as he walked -probably because of everyone was in their costumes that just looked incorrect to him, and he was wearing the same pair of ripped jeans with a t-shirt he wore almost every day. Obviously, he stuck out like a sore thumb among these celebrators.

The one across the room had seen him too, and he also started moving towards the middle of the room with a beer can in his hand.

“Jaehyun,” The older greeted with an unpleasant voice when they finally met on the dance floor, his mouth curled in a tired line. “I should’ve guessed you’d be here.”

Jaehyun nodded. “Yes, sir. I came to conclude-”

“-We aren’t in the damned Council, are we?”

“You’re still one of my leaders though.” Jaehyun was looking to his feet as he spoke. “I saw you were coming here, si-  _Yuta_ , and I didn’t think it’d be safe for you… so here I am.”

Yuta rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. “I can protect myself against a crowd of drunk humans.”

A smirk was playing around the corners of Jaehyun’s lips. “Drunk humans can be pretty dangerous, y'know.”

“I’m six hundred years old,” Yuta lowered his voice and leaned closer to Jaehyun so that no one else would hear. “I’ve had twelve different lives in different places of the world. A bunch of ‘dangerous’ drunk humans aren’t a threat to me.”

“That wasn’t the kind of danger I meant,” Jaehyun chuckled. “But damn, you’re old. And short.”

Yuta was able to feel Jaehyun’s breathe on his face now, and the smell of it was causing the older’s nose to wrinkle. “You dumbass, you’re drunk?”

The genuine little laughter a Jaehyun with a tint of rose red spread across his cheekbones gave was enough answer.

“You came to protect me from nonexistent threats,” Yuta was counting on his fingers with a quirked brow. “Told me humans can be dangerous, and ended up drunk yourself? That’s…”

Yuta surely did  _not_  expect Jaehyun’s next move.

The younger reached to place a hand onto Yuta’s waist, his voice teasingly low. “I can show you the kind of danger I meant.”

_Well._

It was warm for an October night, sure, yet the air conditioners were still working to heat up the room even more. The crowd was full with people dancing, laughing, just moving and the heat radiating through their bodies just added on top of that.

Yuta’s body was  _hot_ , expected with that much of heat, sweat drops were gliding down his chest and back under his t-shirt, his breathing was far faster than usual too. Yuta could feel the smell of cheap beer burning his nose; other than making him regret coming there, the amount of alcohol in the room was playing with Yuta’s senses, he was dizzy already without having a drop of it touch his mouth.

Maybe all that was the reason Yuta muttered a brief  _okay_  to Jaehyun’s question, and let the younger guide him to somewhere emptier on the dance floor.

Empty, he had thought, and yet Jaehyun was there with his body pressed against Yuta’s as they swayed along to the song with a rather slow beat that Yuta usually liked to dance to. He could’ve sworn that the other people in those strange outfits were faceless, soundless beings around that he couldn’t care about less. They were no different than ocean waves that came and left without being able to neither touch nor come any closer. There was only Yuta, Jaehyun, and the music. Nothing else.

Jaehyun was so close that Yuta could feel their sharp breaths mixing together as they danced, but it still .wasn’t enough- the younger male was right there, hands on his waist, chests touching briefly, foreheads pressed together, and Yuta was still complaining about the space between. With the way Jaehyun was touching down his waist, dangerously close to his hips, Yuta could’ve as well played around a bit himself.

Within a second, Yuta reached to grab Jaehyun’s nape to pull him closer and thrusted his hips forward; the groan he earned from Jaehyun might’ve been the sweetest sound on earth easily. He couldn’t just stop there, no, so Yuta began using his hips in circular moves against Jaehyun’s crotch expecting his response. He kept his lips close to the younger’s, close enough to kiss but didn’t- why was he holding himself back after all those time he had waited, hoping to get to do this one day? It could’ve been the frustrated look Jaehyun had in his eyes, or the blush that was covering his cheeks, or the way he was trying to hide the obvious erection in his jeans. Yuta _enjoyed_ having Jaehyun just around his finger, teasing him by offering the most but giving the very least.

“You like leaving me in pain, don’t you?” Jaehyun mumbled into Yuta’s ear just minutes later.

It was Yuta’s turn to smile now, considering how the younger had licked his lips as he asked to dance. “You look adorable when you’re annoyed.”

Jaehyun’s hand on the older’s back twitched slightly. “What did I ever do to you to deserve this?”

Yuta lazily placed a finger just below Jaehyun’s ear, dragging it lower to his collarbone as he spoke. “You were the one trying to tease me just then. We’re equal, Jaehyunie.”

“No,” The younger whined. “I’m not trying to seduce a drunk man.”

Yuta chuckled as he reached to a nearby waiter to grab one glass of wine, swigging it in one go. “Enough for you?”

Jaehyun groaned loudly this time, sending shocks into Yuta’s stomach. “I _have_ to get out, or I’m gonna do something that I’ll regret later.”

“Lead the way.”

 

 

Yuta let Jaehyun drag him out of the building, shivering slightly when the cool wind hit. The weather was certainly colder than the time he had gone inside but Yuta wasn’t too bothered. He was getting enough warmth from both the single glass of wine he had drunk inside and Jaehyun’s callous hand holding his own.

The two headed towards Jaehyun’s car that was parked just on the entrance to the woods. Jaehyun unlocked the door with too much ease to expect from his drunk self, then gestured Yuta to get in and the witch followed suit, resting his back against the other door. His heart was thumping so loud that he was sure anyone could hear it at the moment.

Jaehyun sat just in front of him with the ghost of a smirk dancing around his lips before closing the door behind him. He then moved closer to Yuta, hovering over the older in just seconds and placed his hands on either side.

Yuta stopped him with a hand on the chest just before Jaehyun could kiss him. “Wait a second, cowboy. Anyone can see us here.”

“That’s just half the fun.” Jaehyun’s breath smelled of whiskey as he leaned in close to whisper onto Yuta’s lips. 

“I see.” Yuta, for one second, did consider using the chanted ring on his middle finger to flip the younger off _really_ well. “I won’t let that stop us, but give me a moment.”  He then closed his eyes to focus and raised a hand up in the air, moving them in the air circularly while a few words came out of his mouth as he casted a simple protection spell around the car. This way, he was sure no one would come around.

Jaehyun came even closer, his lips were barely touching Yuta’s as he spoke now. “You’re no fun, sir.”

“Some of us have images to protect.” Yuta raised his brows, trying to ignore the urge to kiss Jaehyun roughly. “A wild concept to you, I know.”

He did know about all the times Mr Jung Jaehyun had been caught getting drunk and snogging girls and guys all around the city, as one of the members who had to vote against him getting casted out. According to Mr. Na, Jaehyun was throwing their existence into danger by such moves. _And I’m the no fun here._

Jaehyun apparently just decided to shut Yuta up in another way, as he knew that saying it to him wouldn’t work- a kiss, the way it was.

Oh, hadn’t Yuta been waiting for that- he didn’t hesitate to hold Jaehyun by the neck, and deepened the kiss in the matter of seconds. He wasn’t feeling like waiting for any longer. Jaehyun seemed to notice it somehow, visible in the way he began kissing hastily just before shifting his lips onto Yuta’s neck. Yuta removed his jacket quickly and Jaehyun took care of his t-shirt.

He was now there with his chest bare, nipples hardened against the cold air. Jaehyun looked simply _hungry_ as he stared onto Yuta’s well-toned body, looking up to the older’s eyes for a moment to ask for consent before immediately reaching down to start kissing messily all over him.

Yuta dropped his head back to enjoy it with closed eyes. Jaehyun’s warm mouth was doing wonders on his sensitive skin and he really couldn’t ask for more, if only his cock wasn’t already twitching with need. Yuta couldn’t hold himself back from jerking his hips up in the air occasionally, which Jaehyun did down to his thighs each time Yuta made a moaning sound.

“Enjoying, sir?” Jaehyun looked up from Yuta’s where he was kissing on Yuta’s stomach.

Yuta bit his lip. He liked hearing that way more than he’d like to admit. “Are you ever going to drop the damn title?”

Jaehyun smirked against his skin, dangerously close to the belt of Yuta’s jeans. “You like it, though. I can feel how hard you are.”

“Then do something about it?” Yuta’s words had come out harsher than he had aimed for, but it was enough of a message.

Another laugh. “Make me.”

Yuta raised a brow, his chest rising up and down sharply. “You want me to order you around? Sure as hell I can.”

Jaehyun moved his thumb under the waist of the jeans, smiling.

“Unzip it.” Yuta cleared his throat, avoiding Jaehyun’s eyes.

The younger obeyed and pulled it down until it was off so that Yuta was there with just his boxers.

“Your shirt- remove it. Then your jeans.”

Jaehyun was indeed obedient as he did so, leaving himself as bare as Yuta. “Shit, it’s cold.”

“I’ll keep you warm, then.” Yuta curled his fingers into his palm as a gesture to the younger. “Come down here and kiss me.”

“Gladly, _sir_.”

The kiss this time was passionate more than quick with hands wandering over each other’s bodies, hips rolling together with a flawless rhythm. Yuta had his hands on Jaehyun’s back drawing random shapes at first, but after just a short time he was already tangling his finger onto Jaehyun’s hair. Jaehyun kept kneading Yuta’s thigh all the way through with the other hand moving up and down the older’s chest, that until he broke the kiss to mutter something. “Sir, enough teasing now?”

“I’m just getting started,” Yuta managed to mutter between a few sharp inhales. “If you wanna stop though, sure- won’t hold you back.”

Jaehyun shook his head as he went lower, mumbling. “You’re something else, really.”

Yuta just gave another light as air laughter as Jaehyun quickly, almost in a hurry removed his pants. It did feel weird to be naked in front of Jaehyun just like this, drunk and in a car, Yuta really wasn’t going to shy out now though.

Jaehyun was completely focused on his mission now and Yuta could easily see he was experienced from the way the younger spat into his hand, then put it on the tip of Yuta’s cock to mix it with his precum and began jerking him off messily. A few swear words between muffled groans left Yuta’s mouth as he reached up to hold onto the seat. He kept thrusting up into Jaehyun’s fingers uncontrollably and he had no shame about quite literally fucking the younger’s hand. He’d maybe get embarrassed of it the next morning but for now, Yuta really only wanted to get off. _Fast._

“Enjoying, _sir_?” Jaehyun asked teasingly with the corner of his mouth curling up, emphasizing the word on purpose.

Yuta dipped his nail into the seat. “I swear, I’m gonna make you re-”

“Hush.” Jaehyun kissed him and took his time to nibble onto Yuta’s bottom lip a bit. “It’s my turn, I did promise to show how dangerous I can be, right?”

“You’re a real ass,” Yuta growled between his teeth as Jaehyun stopped pumping his hand up and down, just squeezing the base of Yuta’s cock.

“You still like me…” Jaehyun ducked his head to press a quick kiss onto the tip of the older’s length. “… _sir._ ”

Yuta could’ve hated him, really.

He cleared his throat to use his best demanding voice. “Take out your dick then. I wanna see how good you can be ‘dangerous’ on yourself.”

Yuta didn’t have to ask twice. Jaehyun did it in the blink of an eye, aligning his dick right in front of Yuta’s –the size difference made the older frown a bit, honestly. “What now?”

“Jerk us off together.” How could Yuta even be this straightforward? He himself hadn’t seen it coming.

Jaehyun moaned quietly. “Fuck, have I mentioned I like it when you do that?”

Yuta used his free hand to pinch Jaehyun’s nipple lightly. “Less talk, more work.”

“Yes, sir.” The younger rolled his eyes before holding both of their cocks together and spitting again, then jerking his hand hastily.

Jaehyun was eager to cum, Yuta could see that the younger was as needy as him especially since he began being so noisy. Jaehyun had his head thrown back and eyes closed as louder moans left him each second. Yuta wasn’t very quiet himself either with creative swear words escaping his lips every time another wave of pleasure hit him.

Minutes later Jaehyun fell forward as he felt his orgasm coming close, having to support himself on an elbow on top of Yuta. He was now moving his body too, with his hips jolting forward to hump Yuta’s cock and his hand all together. Yuta just placed his hands on Jaehyun’s back, feeling his muscles move- he savoured all the whimpers Jaehyun made when Yuta caressed down his spine or dipped his nails in gently, making sure he’d leave marks. Yuta _was_ a possessive man after all.

With the way Jaehyun roughly kissed his neck with parted lips, biting on the sensitive skin before darting his tongue out to lick over where he just bit, there’d certainly be hickeys all around Yuta too by the morning; no complaints.

“Fuck-” Jaehyun’s entire body trembled. “- I’m so fucking close.”

Yuta made a low sound at how Jaehyun’s hand tightened around their cocks. He spoke knowing all Jaehyun needed was one simple word. “Cum.”

And he did, spurting his cum all over Yuta’s chest and stomach, completely out of breath.

“Keep moving,” Yuta ordered again as he shifted his position a bit so that he was able to hump into Jaehyun’s hand. With the younger’s firm moves and his own pace, Yuta came just a moment later while swearing on top of his lungs.

Jaehyun gave his weight down onto Yuta’s body and took his hand on their dicks away, tangling it with Yuta’s one -good thing the older wasn’t disgusted by it. Yuta just tilted his head to a side to peck Jaehyun’s lips that were plump from him biting down on them through all of this. The younger reacted to the kiss with so much care that it made butterflies dance in Yuta’s stomach. This kiss was different than all the previous lust rooted ones; Jaehyun kissed Yuta as if it was their first, as if Yuta was a precious thing he had to protect with all he got.

Yuta had missed being cared about.

“Still not convinced about drunk humans and their dangers, sir?” Jaehyun mumbled onto Yuta’s neck as the two laid down close on the seat, bodies tangled together.

Yuta smiled softly with a hand gently touching the younger’s back and shoulders. “Don’t know. Maybe you haven’t showed me enough.”

Jaehyun chuckled. “I did.”

The grin on Yuta’s face grew wider. “Then it’s good that you’ll have plenty of chances to show me again.”


	2. bedtime stories│ chenle x jisung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> genre: fluff, lil bit of angst
> 
> word count: 1.2k
> 
> pairing: not exactly dating but not just friends either soulmates!chensung
> 
> time period: modern era
> 
> summary: there are multiple ways of saying ‘I love you’ and jisung’s yet to realize that. 
> 
> warnings: -

Once again, Jisung woke up to the sound of a scream.

It should be a good thing that he was used to getting woken up at the dead of the night already since his actions were almost completely based on reflexes as he got out of his bed with half closed eyes and a barely working brain. He walked to the room next to his as quick as possible with a good amount of wobbling and running into walls.

Jisung did manage getting inside, though. “Chenle?”

The latter looked up from where he was sitting on his bed, hugging his knees. “H-hey.”

“Bad dream again?” The younger rubbed his eyes as he flopped down next to Chenle, still keeping a bit of space between them on purpose.

Chenle closed his eyes tightly, nodding and put his head between his hands that were clenched into fists so hard that his knuckles were white. “I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to wake you up.”

Jisung gently patted Chenle’s back. “It’s alright, Lele. I told you tons of times you can always count on me.”

Chenle turned his face around to give a tiny, forced smile.

Jisung just couldn’t help but worry about him since he knew how bad the older’s nightmares could get. It wasn’t just the bad images that came and left though, but the fact that those always left the boy in unbearable pain for an hour or so. Chenle had tried taking painkillers multiple times right when it all started but of course it was no help, he had no choice but to wait until it faded.

That was also when Jisung came to help. The boy had no idea how the soulmate stuff with witches worked even with his own witch roots, it was only until Yuta mentioned it that Jisung didn’t know he actually _could_ help. To be honest, Jisung still didn’t know how it worked but there was something he could do, at least he knew that much.

Apparently, soulmates had a special connection that let them find comfort in each other’s presence, somehow lessening their pain. Jisung was just glad he could be there for Chenle, in one way or another.

“Wanna tell me about it?” Jisung blurted a sentence, knowing it could help to speak up about it.

Chenle sighed. He used to be so closed off about his dreams at first that Jisung had to use his charming to get a word out of him. Now, the older could talk about them with ease at least around Jisung. “I… I saw… my death. One of them.”

 “Oh.” Jisung sat quietly, staring at his hands- what was he even supposed to say to that?

Thankfully, Chenle continued. “It was the life before this one, I think. An easy one because of a sickness. It didn’t hurt or anything much but… seeing my family there just looking at me… it’s so weird, Jisung. I know I loved them back then, but now I just feel _nothing_. It’s like I’m watching someone else’s memories but while I’m _in_ their body. I know that they feel sad but I can’t feel any of it. Just… blank.”

Jisung bit his lip quietly. Was he going to be one of those ghosts in Chenle’s life later? Jisung had already accepted the fact that he was just another person in his life that’d come and leave, but to know that in another life he’d mean absolutely nothing to Chenle made him feel like shit.

“You do know that if I could break the curse I would, right?” Chenle asked while placing a hand on Jisung’s arm softly. “I _would_ stay with you.”

Jisung sighed deeply. “Out of my mind, please.”

“Can’t, it’s too easy.” A little smile brightened Chenle’s face. “Being in your mind is easier than breathing.”

Jisung nodded, wanting to change the subject. “Should we go back to sleep now?”

“Yeah.” Chenle slid back into his bed. “Guess you’ll be staying?”

Again another nod was given and the younger was lying next to his best friend, mind still full with concerns.

“We get only one soulmate.”

Jisung confusedly turned around to face Chenle after the sudden exclamation of the older. “What..?”

“Each person has just one soulmate,” Chenle repeated with a sad smile curling his lips. “Just one through all their life… or, in my case, _lives_.”

Maybe he was too dumb, but Jisung still didn’t get it.

“No matter how much Kun loved her…” Chenle’s throat  moved vertically as he stopped for a second. Jisung had noticed how the elder made sure he didn’t use his own name. “… Aeri wasn’t his soulmate. They’d been together for centuries, and yet she was just a companion with different names and different bodies throughout the years. Everyone has one soulmate and… and it doesn’t matter when they run into that person. Sometimes, it takes days, sometimes it takes years.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Jisung whispered, blinking to get rid of the tears rushing to his eyes. Sure did these words touch his heart, he was just oblivious to why.

Chenle reached to grab Jisung’s hand gently. “I’m telling you this, because me being this way doesn’t mean you should worry about my relationships before. Jisung, we were meant to be together- _created_ to be together, literally. If my soul finally found yours after so many years, surely fate has other plans than separating us with something as simple as death.”

“God, you speak so old,” Jisung giggled as he playfully hit the elder.

“I’m, like, a thousand years old.” Chenle raised his brows, his light laughter ringing in the air. “Gimme that least.”

“Edward Cullen syndrome, much?”

It was Chenle’s turn to hit the other this time. “I mean… you’re the vampire here. But hey, for the record you’re surely smarter than Bella Swan.”

Jisung’s nose scrunched. “Did I ever mention how much I hate the way you compliment people?”

“Just, you know, a million times or so.”

“Alright, that settles it…” Jisung pulled the blankets over both of them. “… we’re sleeping.”

While trying to find a comfortable position Chenle sighed quietly. “I don’t think I can.”

He didn’t have to say anything else. Jisung shifted in the sheets so that they were now facing, and barely held a laughter because _come on_ , then focused on the energy knots in his chest to speak with a powerful voice that felt distinct even to himself. “You’re safe, Chenle. Nothing can hurt you here… you’ve got me. Just sleep.”

The charming of the younger worked like magic, pun intended, like the usual and the elder was asleep in just seconds.  And Jisung came into a realization as he watched Chenle’s pouty sleeping face; he didn’t care even the tiniest about _what_ they were, friends, lovers, or something completely else; as long as they were together, nothing mattered. As long as Jisung got to see this peaceful, almost fragile side of Chenle, he would stay even with knowing he’d get kicked out of the bed in the morning.

Jisung too drifted to sleep with knowing what he made his heart flutter was just the purest of love, a smile hung on his lips.

 


	3. jealousy │ winwin x jungwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> genre: smut, angst, tiny miny amounts of fluff
> 
> pairing: vampire!winwin x human!jungwoo
> 
> word count: 2.6k
> 
> summary: Jungwoo’s completely oblivious to the ways he can hurt Sicheng. 
> 
> warnings: anal fingering, anal penetration, teasing, degrading, pet names, brief bondage, brief blood/feeding kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as (almost) always, the request of my baby @johntaeten. ♡

> ‘ _i thought i was special / i almost took it the wrong way / i was thinking and now my head is spinning / why are you doing this to me?_ ’ – _monsta x, **jealousy**_

 

 

* * *

__

 

 

Sicheng curled his fingers up as a devilish though not so real smirk opened its way to his lips. “Will you do that again?”

Jungwoo, between his sharp and high pitched moans, managed to mutter a few words as his bottom shifted in search of some friction on his hard cock. “I… I w-won’t. P-please… let me…”

A satisfied look appeared in the eyes of the slightly older male although he could still feel his stomach burning with anger. His hand that wasn’t currently busy with fingering the other boy’s ass open lazily landed on the butt with a good _slap_ sound. “Too bad that I don’t care now, right?”

Jungwoo whined, his nails digging into the couch- his hands were tied up nicely with the satin tie Sicheng very much liked, so the younger wasn’t able to touch himself or anyone at all, much to Sicheng’s pleasure. Jungwoo didn’t resist, though- he should’ve known this would happen, anyways.

 

 

It all started at the party.

Jungwoo, knowing full well his boyfriend wasn’t the type to enjoy such events, had still insisted on bringing him along. For one, Sicheng who was possessive and could get jealous easily wouldn’t have to worry about where exactly Jungwoo was; and Jungwoo could actually show off this perfect man of his. God, his friends were going to get so jealous.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna come dance with me?” Jungwoo tilted his head, teasingly playing with the collar of his shirt. He was glad that he didn’t have to speak loudly thanks to his boyfriend’s inhuman hearing ability. “You’ll get bored.”

Sicheng shook his head with a clear _no_ engraved in his face. “I told you I hate being in public spaces. I’m only here because you asked me to, so at least let me have some peace somewhere quiet.”

The younger pouted, thinking about all his plans for the night. “But…”

“No buts here, darling.” Sicheng reached to fix Jungwoo’s hair. “Go have your fun. I’ll be right here.”

So Jungwoo did.

Now, kids, here’s your friendly bit of advice: Don’t take your vampire boyfriend who hasn’t fed in a while to a party full of active humans, and then piss him off. Just don’t.

Jungwoo at first had just found his friends from college and went to get drinks, getting drunker and drunker as time passed without even realizing it; and that went all fine. What that _didn’t_ go fine was the part where he went to dance with his squad because come on, Jungwoo lived for attention, and ended up getting _too_ close with Jongin. The unbelievably attractive elder guy was amazing at dancing and Jungwoo for a second had felt himself swerving; more importantly, he certainly hadn’t felt the piercing gaze of the one and only Dong Sicheng at the other side of the club.

Seconds later, a hand grabbing his arm tightly woke Jungwoo up from this unfitting dream.

“S-sicheng?” He blurted out of his lips messily. “It’s not w-what it looks like-”

Sicheng spoke nothing, just stared into Jungwoo’s eyes intensely.

The younger’s knees were already shaking by this point. He knew that look, he knew what was going to come soon and a side of him was excited since angry Sicheng was indeed fucking hot, but the other side that weighed more in his heart was just a bit scared.

…Who was Jungwoo fooling? He was terrified.

Sicheng had told him multiple times that Jungwoo definitely wouldn’t like seeing him lose control, and the latter could easily tell Sicheng was close to that in that exact moment. His eyes were burning with not just lust as usual, but something a lot deeper that made Jungwoo’s stomach twist uneasily.

“Uh, hey, maybe you two should-”

Sicheng raising a single hand into the air made Jongin shut up as soon as it happened, and he gave Jungwoo a forced smile before quickly fleeing.

Jungwoo bit his lip. “Sicheng…”

“We’re leaving.” That wasn’t a question but rather an order. An order Jungwoo would gladly follow at the moment.

The road back home was no different than actual torture, at least for Jungwoo.

_Sicheng isn’t okay,_ he mused. _He would never act this cold to me. Never._ That was just the truth. Normally, jealous Sicheng would be teasing Jungwoo to no end- whether that be the classic hand on the thigh, dirty talking, sometimes even handjobs, but he _would_ do something. This time Sicheng hadn’t spared the younger a single word since they had gotten inside the car, yet touched him. And Jungwoo couldn’t dare say anything either. Not that he was scared of Sicheng –the vampire had sworn multiple times that he, in any conditions, wouldn’t hurt Jungwoo- but this side of his boyfriend was so foreign to Jungwoo that it was as if there was a whole different person next to him. 

 

 

Now here was Jungwoo; bent over Sicheng’s lap, reddened ass stinging because of spanks, cock twitching with the need to cum.

Sicheng breathed deeply besides Jungwoo, slender fingers slowly walking over Jungwoo’s ass. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

Jungwoo bit his lips, nodding briefly with his cheek pressed on the couch. He was so close to humping it to get the tiniest bit of pleasure but he knew he had to hold back. Though he couldn’t help but thrust his hips front every few seconds.

“Such a fucking slut,” Sicheng breathed, a low laughter escaping his lips. “A fucking slut that enjoys not being let to cum.”

“F-fuck…” Jungwoo mumbled quietly, just unable to word how much he loved that. Yes, he just loved being _Sicheng’s_ slut and no one else’s, unlike how the elder was seeing it. “Sicheng…”

“Yes, pup? Use your words. You know I don’t like it when you act this way.” Sicheng’s hand was now resting on the younger’s ass casually, ready to move quickly if needed.

Jungwoo couldn’t say it. Rather, he preferred to push his bottom back so that it brushed against Sicheng’s hand. Wasn’t it enough of a message?

But, the elder just chuckled. “You really think I’ll let you get it this easily?”

_You don’t get it._ “Please…”

“What do you want, pup?”

Jungwoo swallowed thickly to be able to say the next words. “Fuck me. Please. I wanna feel you in me.” Not that Jungwoo wasn’t open about sexuality but he just wasn’t this straightforward. His cheeks were already blushing damn red.

Sicheng seemed to understand this time. “You’re lucky you look this bloody cute when you’re shy, I just can’t help it when you’re so fucking adorable.”

Jungwoo smiled as Sicheng grabbed his waist, flipping him around and shifted himself so that he was between Jungwoo’s thighs, caressing them lazily. Sicheng’s next moves were almost a routine; grabbing the lube, putting some on his fingers and inserting them into Jungwoo’s hole, then using the other hand to stroke his own cock. Jungwoo was mesmerized watching the elder stroke his length, letting groans out every once in a while with that deep voice of his- all that just led Jungwoo to almost ride Sicheng’s fingers, he was so close- then, of course, Sicheng pulled his fingers out only to let his cock fill the space they left empty with ease.

Air left Jungwoo’s lungs as his back arched off the couch and a loud moan escaped his lips. Sicheng took no time to let him adjust, probably thinking he already _should_ be used it, and his hips began moving with strength. His grasp on Jungwoo’s thighs got tighter as he thrusted back and forth with all he had, swearing between his teeth.

Jungwoo let his eyes close, enjoying the powerful thrusts hitting just the right spot in him until Sicheng gave a spank to his thigh, demanding full attention. “If you’re going to make me fuck you like a _toy_ , at least keep your eyes on me.”

“Sicheng…” Jungwoo mumbled as he followed the order. “K-kiss me? Please?”

Sicheng sharply inhaled, then leaned in without another word. One hand grabbed Jungwoo’s jaw roughly as he pressed his plump lips onto the younger’s, having him grunt lightly. Sicheng then moved his hips back until he almost pulled out to thrust back in fully, and kept this pace enjoying the way it made Jungwoo squirm. The kiss got deeper by the elder inserting his tongue between the younger’s lips, nibbling on his bottom lip later. Jungwoo wanted to reach and hold Sicheng close, feel his toned body roll on top of him, but barely kept his hands on top of his head.

Sicheng broke the kiss in all of a sudden, shifting so that his forehead was pressed against Jungwoo’s as he kept fucking the younger with all the strength in his body. He thrusted forward with a change of angle and Jungwoo almost screamed his moan, having to squeeze his own hand. He could feel his orgasm coming close down his stomach, just so _close_.

“Look how fucking much you like it,” Sicheng grunted between clenched teeth. “Look how much you love it when I fuck you. I can give you _this_ least, can’t I?”

Jungwoo, for a second felt as if he was slapped in the face. “Sicheng…” _Please let me be wrong._

The elder closed his eyes, breathing in slowly as he moved away to sit on the other couch, hands stroking his face. Jungwoo slightly shivered at the cool air as Sicheng’s warm body was now away, sitting up and hugging his knees- a hard task with his hands still tied, he managed to slip out of the tie though. Still, he was wishing to have misunderstood Sicheng since he had never, just never meant to hurt him.

“Do you want to break up?”

Sicheng’s question was so monotone, so emotionless that Jungwoo could’ve assumed Sicheng was just asking what to eat for dinner. “The hell?”

The elder raised his head with eyes focused on somewhere that clearly wasn’t Jungwoo. “I said, _do you want to break up?_ ” Jungwoo knew him too well to not notice the pain dripping from there words.

“I don’t,” The younger answered shortly, fighting tears. “Why would I?”

“All this time…” Sicheng stood up, beginning to walk around the room with shoulders sunk. “All this time I’ve been telling myself that I’m not the one for you, was I correct?”

Jungwoo couldn’t even open his mouth.

“I know what you want to have in life, Jungwoo…” Sicheng said, clearly crestfallen. “I saw you at the party. I saw how much you liked it, drinking, dancing, having fun… I can’t give you that. I _can’t_. Guys like Jongin can, but I… All I can give you is danger, and a dark-”

“- and _love_.” Jungwoo broke in finally, lower lip trembling as he spoke in an almost cracking voice. “You’re giving me _love_ , Sicheng, that’s what I care about. All I care about.”

Sicheng threw his head back, sighing. “I’m not even human. I’m only putting you in danger more and more every second I spend with you, and I can’t even give you what you want.”

Jungwoo hugged himself tighter. “You don’t know me better than I do. I’m telling you that I just want _you_ , nothing else, and you’re still thinking I care about partying or any of those you think are important to me.”

“Really..?” Sicheng finally turned towards Jungwoo, biting his lip. “I…”

“You’re always putting that wall between us. Separating us as the human and the vampire, but… that doesn’t matter to me, not at all. I just- I just want to be us. Sicheng and Jungwoo. Not the vampire and the human, just _us._ ”

On the verge of shedding tears, Sicheng slumped down next to Jungwoo on the couch, taking the younger between his arms. “I’m sorry.”

Jungwoo shifted slightly so that he was resting against the elder’s chest. “Just… don’t do that again. Ever,” He mumbled against the warm skin, relaxing.

“I swear I won’t,” Sicheng muttered into Jungwoo’s soft hair that smelled of strawberries thanks to his shampoo.

Jungwoo’s lips curled in a tiny smile as an idea popped up in his head. “Don’t you think we have something to finish?”

Sicheng lazily reached down, wrapping his fingers around the base of Jungwoo’s cock. “This? I agree.”

“O-oh…” Jungwoo held onto Sicheng’s shoulders to sit up, straddling his lap. “Can I ride you this time?”  

“Mhm,” Sicheng nodded. “Go ahead, darling.”

Jungwoo was experienced enough to do this by now. He used his fingers to stretch his hole just a bit as Sicheng was teasingly stroking both his and Jungwoo’s cocks, then the lube came onto where it was necessary. The groan Jungwoo earned from Sicheng as he sunk down to the elder’s cock, taking him fully at once, was worth the world.

As he moved up and down, fucking himself on Sicheng’s length, the latter had a tight grip on his waist while his mouth was busy marking the smooth skin on Jungwoo’s neck. Sicheng kept kissing his shoulders and collarbones, making sure to leave the skin reddened by both his lips and teeth- Jungwoo then realized what he wanted.

“Sicheng?” He managed to speak between his constant moans. “Would you wanna bite me?”

The elder stifled a laughter. “I _am_ already doing-”

“No, no, I mean…”

“Oh.” Sicheng muttered as his hips jerked up deeper into Jungwoo. “Are you… are you sure?”

“Go ahead,” Jungwoo whispered nervously. Not that he was scared of Sicheng, he wanted to gain some intimacy by letting him do it- but it was going to hurt, for sure.

Sicheng was careful to the end as he gently let his teeth sink into the sensitive skin of the younger, letting out a low groan as he first tasted the blood.

Jungwoo on the other hand, had dug his nails onto Sicheng’s back when the bite first came. But it hadn’t hurt as bad as he thought it would, hell, he might’ve actually liked the feeling… one day.

With this new motivation found, Jungwoo began rocking his hips with a faster pace and Sicheng began thrusting up until Jungwoo’s moans got louder, and he began clenching around the older’s cock. Jungwoo then came all over his and Sicheng’s chest, his name on the tip of his tongue. Sicheng knew his own orgasm was pretty close, so he held the younger up and pounded into him until he was able to fill Jungwoo up with his cum, fucking it into him with a few languid moves.

 Seconds later, Jungwoo was lying on Sicheng’s chest after the elder finally pulled out, dripping cum out of him still. Sicheng kept rubbing circles onto the younger’s back with his mind a blurred bliss from both the orgasm and getting to feed off Jungwoo even though the amount he had drunk was little- he couldn’t dare go too far.

“Jungwoo?” The name rolled out of his lips without even knowing what he was going to say next.

“Yeah?”

The rest came naturally. “I love you.”

Jungwoo chuckled softly as he reached to put a tiny kiss onto Sicheng’s lips, tasting the metallic flavour of his own blood faintly. “You’re gonna have to say something I don’t know if you really wanna impress me, Sicheng.”

The elder shook his head with a groan of annoyance. “You’re impossible, have I ever told you that?”

“Just a million times,” Jungwoo playfully buried his face into Sicheng’s neck, kissing the spot he knew was ticklish. “But that’s why exactly you love me.”

Sicheng smiled warmly as he pulled the younger up for another kiss on the lips. “And me acting like a grumpy old man is the reason _you_ love me, admit it.”

“You’re lucky that’s the truth, Sicheng. Really.”

 


End file.
